


[Podfic] make a habit out of it

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Communication Failure, Cover Art Welcome, ITPE 2019, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Self-Esteem Issues, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from Sevidri:Dick is staying at the manor to recuperate. Jason is not worried, not at all, not even now that their relationship seems to be changing.Duration 0:29:45
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] make a habit out of it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [make a habit out of it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248438) by [Sevidri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevidri/pseuds/Sevidri). 



### [Podfic] make a habit out of it 

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rinmafy2oawhet6/%5BDCU%5D%20make%20a%20habit%20out%20of%20it.mp3?dl=0) or [zipped mp3 file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0348.zip) | 13.6 mb.
  * M4B link: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCU/Make+a+habit+out+of+it/%5BDCU%5D+make+a+habit+out+of+it.m4b) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f6fiiygdbweu7ck/%255BDCU%255D_make_a_habit_out_of_it.m4b/file) | 13.9 mb. 



###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.  
  
---  
  
### 

Thank you to Sevidri for granting blanket permission to podfic! Thank you to the ITPE mods for running this wonderful exchange!

\- - -

This podfic was recorded as a treat for knight_tracer for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2019. I had a great time choosing and recording this fic, and finding something with a really decent blast of feelings. I hope you enjoy it!

\- - -

Please be generous with your kudos and comments. I treasure every notification email I get ♥️


End file.
